


Bleeding Edge

by The_omen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Men Crying, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen
Summary: After Age of Ultron , the team isn't trusting tony fully, and after civil war when the ex-vengers get pardoned and get back things become even worse. The team thinks Tony needs to be kept an eye on whenTony leaves the compound and goes back to malibu. The team installs micro cameras as well as floating cameras using nanotechnology around tony for a week to see what he is doing, its an understatement to say they saw something they expectedWARNING : DARK THEME, MENTIONS OF ANXIETY ATTACKS AND HINT OF HARASSMENT. VERY ANGSTY LIKE VERY VERY ANGSTY
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 244





	1. Bleeding Edge pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I am known for angst. Hi I'm sleep deprived.  
> It may seem like a lot of ideas are crammed inside one fic because that is exactly what it is. My head doesn't function all that good at 3am but the ideas seem to be waiting for 3 AM itself to come kill me so yeah that's what happens whenever i write.

Tony was dangerous, this was the conclusion of the 15 minutes discussion among the exvengers. And now that he went back to the new Malibu mansion he was free as a bird to do anything he wishes, so it was decided they needed to keep an eye on him. Now they needed resources, so they asked T'challa for help. Saying it was for safety reasons they needed nanotech cameras. Tho skeptical, T'challa caved in. They were the avengers of course they wouldn't lie to him. The cameras were deployed through a parcel, with vine inside, because it's Tony Stark, he won't waste alcohol now would he. 

They sit in the compound hall to see it all unveil. Tony was out for an SI meeting according to Natasha. They hear footsteps through the cameras and quiet down. The package is picked, they move inside the house. When the package is opened the face they see is familiar yet so foreign.   
Tony takes his glasses off and checks the vine, his eyes dark, without the past spark. Face pale and frail. He looks so much older than they last saw him. Tony takes the vine bottle and throws it in the trash. That's a shocker. 

The cameras go out and deploy themselves around the house, one on the sunglasses. A few mobile so that they can follow him around. Tiny suddenly speaks "Systems online friday, how much time do i have before the next routine starts?"   
Clint makes a snark "the guy has a routine now huh". "Seven minutes sir."   
FRIDAY chimes in "Sir its sunday you need to send the report to your doctor and your therapist", "don't send the original one, read it out I'll have to make some changes" FRIDAY hesitates but she knows her creator and abides   
"Report : 9 anxiety attacks, broken rib still hurting , Arc reactor shield scarring is irritated, awake for 72 hours, work exhaustion -", "yeah stop right there i got the idea of it", with a sigh he continues "remove the attacks, make the it 24 hours without sleep and and cut down all the other things to half." FRIDAY STATES "Sir, editing them will defeat the purpose of you sending the weekly reports", Tony says "i just send them to humor Pepper and Rhodey darling, i was doing well enough before", "Of course" FRIDAY snarks, "Hey! Don't be sarcastic to your father, i gave birth to you!", "that will make you my mother Mr Stark", Tony huffs a laugh and says "why do i even try" 

During this time the exvengers have been very quiet. This was a shocking revelation to them. Sam breaks the ice and says "Not that none of that is not messed up but why would his Arc reactor hurt? Isn't it supposed to be the best technology there is? And what the hell is shield scarring supposed to mean?" Steve pales a little, Natasha seems uncomfortable. Everyone could tell they were hiding something. Wanda simply states "Maybe he got injured in a fight or something, wouldn't be surprising, there are a lot of people out for his blood", before they can say anything further, FRIDAY'S voice gets their attention back to the screen 

"Mr Stark 7 minutes are over", Tony says "read out the next week's schedule for me please"   
"Next weeks schedule : 17 meetings to settle exvengers, for public trust and charity galas, visit to three orphanages, two old age homes and a pet store. Three galas to visit today and a visit to the The Place" 

Tony visibly saddens at the mention of this unknown 'Place' but gets up and asks FRIDAY to get the car ready. He readies himself in his Armani Armour and leaves. The camera on his Glasses showing his point of view. He sits in the car, Happy driving him to his destination. 

On the other side of the screen, the mood is heavy. 17 meetings to settle them in. Scott says "that is a shit ton of things to do, but 17 meetings to settle us in? If i remember correctly this guy was supposed to be selfish, why is he doing this for us?", Clint with his salty ass says "maybe he wants to come back to the avengers, guy knows he needs us, he doesn't do anything without a motive. He is the futurist after all isn't he." Sam says "he left the Avengers Clint, willingly. I don't think that's wat he wants." and then silence again. 

He reaches the gala, practices that press smile once more and goes out.   
Questions get sprung on him like arrows. "Mr stark what are your opinions on the exvengers return?",   
"How is your health holding up after the emergency surgery?", "Sir are you and Ms Pepper pots back together?", He ignores them all and goes inside. 

Steve asks Natasha "back together? They aren't together? I remember Tony said they were on a break but i didn't know they had broken up" Natasha says "they couldn't go back together after the break Steve, Tony thought he wasn't good for Pepper"   
Clint wanted to comment but was silenced by Steve's glare. 

On the screen Tony was meddling with people, all the smiles fake, all the talks of show off, all the people plastic.   
"Mr Stark! Glad you could make it", Tony gives a real smile and says "Stop Leo, you know i don't like to be called that, you know me since MIT and can't remember that?" Tony playfully fake scowls. The guy, Leo laughs, so he is from Tony's college. "yeah yeah Tony i remember, but I'm glad you could make it. Wanna move to the balconies?" Tony agrees and they move towards the balconies. Leo looks down and sees the swarm of reporters, he says "sorry about them, they can be really.... life sucking", Tony laughs and says "yeah they could be."  
Leo adds "but not more than the avengers am i right? I heard about the meetings you're going to. You need to rest man", Tony answers with a sad smile "The avengers are.... Were a family to me you know, nothing compares to the life suckingness of a broken family 'am i right' " imitating the last bit. Leo huffs and says "Last time i checked you don't call your childhood crush your Family till you get marri- Tony I'm sorry i shouldn't have said that" Leo apologises in panic. Tony waves the apology away, and says "its ok man, what's true is true isn't it", the mood dampens, they still continue to talk and catch up. 

One the other hand the exvengers try to process the information. Scott says "he didn't know me or Sam, Wanda since childhood I'm sure of that, Natasha and Clint met him at shield." Sam says "It could be Thor if the guy was into norse mythology but the books don't show a very attractive picture", Wanda adds "Bruce is like q brother to him.... That only leaves...." They didn't need to take the name person left, Steve was already weak in his knees, the reactions Tony had to his jabs and actions seemed a little more justified. 

Tony says "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but i think I'll have to leave now", Leo replies "i don't wanna let you leave tho" he wiggles his eyebrows and Tony laughs genuinely, he hasn't done that in long, Tony says "well come over sometimes then", Leo agrees and Tony prepares to leave when a loud voice, very drunk stops. His skin prickles when the hand land on his shoulders. "leaving so soon aye?" the drunkard says, "yes I'm sir, now if you'll let me go", Tony wanted to leave his voice showed that. "oh don't be like that, last i checked you weren't so reluctant to touch dear boy", the guy slurs as his hands travel from the shoulders towards the arc reactor, Tony bats his hands away and warns " I suggest you keep your hands to yourself unless you want them broken", he starts to go out when the man says "your low life avengers are never going to gain their trust back, you might as well leave wagging your tail over America's Golden boy", Tony stops and looks back right into the guy's eyes and says "you better watch what you say about the world's defence force, next attack might just too close to you for your comfort" and leaves with a trademark smirk on his face telling the security to get the man out of the event. 

Everyone in the hall is frozen with sock, anger and disgust. Sam says "that's messed up that's messed up that's SO messed up", rest are all speechless. Natasha is already planning to kill the drunk swine, even Clint seems disturbed. Scott says "i don't think we should be watching anymore of this i can't," and he leaves the room, Sam follows him. 

Tony on the other hand enters the mansion, changes and leaves without a minute of rest. Steve switches to the home cameras he cannot watch more of this. An hour later Tony comes back, changes and leaves again. After one and a half hour he comes back and settles. And after five minutes begins to work again. Steve and Natasha are distraught at this guy's 'routine'. FRIDAY reminds him to eat something for the fourth time before DUM-E comes rolling with a milkshake, tony smiles and thanks him for the drink, hoping it doesn't have motor oil. 

After three hours of working FRIDAY reminds him "Sir it's time", Tony stiffens, gets up changes into a black suit. He leaves without a word in one of his cars. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Wanda are all guessing where he could be going. Tony stops infront of a graveyard. Suddenly Steve and Natasha are aware where he is going.   
Tony stops infront of the grave that says "Maria Collins Carbonell Stark"   
He sits down next to it and says "your grave feels warmer than my home ma." he just sits there in, eyes filled with silent tears. "sometimes i think maybe 6 feet under is not a bad place to be....."


	2. Bleeding Edge pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter

When Tony cries his heart out to his mother, he begins to leave. "I'm going to meet Aunt Amanda now ma, wouldn't want to be late or she gets angry, you know how she is" he says to nobody, as he wipes his eyes. He drives to an old age home. Steve really wants to stop but can't get himself to.  
As Tony enters the room a woman, very old and frail comes into view. She looks very familiar to Steve for some reason. She speaks " Tony dear, are you here?", Tony weakly smiles and says with a mick salute "Anthony Edward Stark present at your service Madame Amanda Carter". The last name is a bullet to Steve's heart, he collapses down on the sofa, this was Peggy's sister, she looks like her. 

Wanda says this was too personal for her to see and leaves a little shaken and crying, Clint goes with her to check on her. Tony is still talking to her, when Peggy's name is spoken he looks back, "Aunt Peggy would kill me if i would do that, she'll come back from her afterlife just to beat my ass" Tony says as he softly laughs. Amanda says "i can ask her not to" really softly, a chill runs down everyone who hears the voice, the smile is wiped off Tony's face, "what are you talking about auntie, that's definitely not the gift i want for my birthday", birthday? When is Tony's birthday? Steve looks at Natasha and she seems to be recollecting something,"May 29", she whispers that was tomorrow. 

" i cannot give you a gift" Amanda says and the two look back at the screen. "you are my gift...." Tony says.  
"I cannot give you a gift anymore dear", she replies. Tony holds her hand and pleads "what are you talking about auntie, please don't do this to me, please please please please please i beg of you, you can't go, you're all that is left of my childhood", a single tear falls down her face as she says "don't be sad when I'm gone bambi, you've given me a life that was heaven, the God's are a little jealous is all, they need my evaluation of who can do a better job, you or them", she jokes but Tony is still devastated. "I can always do better auntie, please" he whispers, "don't go". She replies "just look at the sky, and say goodbye, i love you my son", just as he whispers i love you too the line goes flat. She is gone. But tony is silent. He just sits there, the doctors ask him to go out, they try to talk to him, he is being given a blanket, they are asking questions but he can't answer any of them. "i have to go" he says in a rough voice. He drives back like there is nothing to live for. 

He gets home, and simply undresses and goes to bed, just as they were about to shut the cameras, he begins to shake, Steve panics, what if he is having another attack, what if his life is in danger, he is ready to move at any point when he hears, soft cries, Tony turns himself into a tighter ball and continues to cry. Steve shuts the camera now. He has imposed enough. He turns back to see Sam and Clint by the door, "we made a mistake" Clint says. And Steve and Natasha can't help but silently agree. 

They say a man is cold when he is just broken,  
They say a man is selfish, when selflessness tore his heart apart. Tony Stark is a man clad in iron.....not made of iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if i should do anything differently. Thank you for reading


End file.
